Well, These Things Happen
by JindyUsagiShindou
Summary: Gideon wants to win Mabel back, but things get a little mixed up. GideonXDipper and some Pinescest, too, of course
1. Chapter 1

"Curse that Dipper! Why must he always come between me and my marshmellow!"

I stood in my room, alone, venting at Dipper to my wooden walls. I was still very, VERY angry at him for causing Mabel to break up with me. We were doing so WELL as a couple! At least... I THINK we were doing well. But it was over now. All because of HIM.

Now the question was, how do I get her back?

_I could _apologize_, you know, for almost killing her brother..._ I thought. _Nah!_

As I paced the floor, I thought of all the things I could do to get her back. Give her flowers. A pony. A lifetime supply of yarn. But I knew none of those would work.

All of a sudden, I found my salvation.

"Aha!" I yelled, holding up a torn-up book with a '2' on the cover. Paging through the book, I found the key to my greatest idea ever.

A love spell.

That afternoon, I went over to the Mystery Shack, as repulsive as it was. But it was so worth it for Mabel.

I knocked on the door, adjusting my jacket while waiting for it to open. To my dismay, Dipper was the one who answered.

He narrowed his eyes. "What do YOU want, Gideon."

"I'm here to see Mabel." I frowned. "This will only take a minute."

"No way, you're NOT coming in."

Pausing for a minute, I came up with a possibly helpful plan. "Oh my gosh!" I feigned shock. "It's a manotaur!"

"Huh?" Dipper questioned, turning his head to the side. "I thought I got rid of them..."

I pushed past him and found Mabel on the couch in the den. Clutching my wand, I paged through the spell book to find the love spell I was looking for.

"Gideon? What are you doing here?" she asked sternly.

"Town so full of mystery..." I began.

"Wait, NO!" Dipper screamed, running towards Mabel.

"Make this person love-"

Dipper charged in front of Mabel, fearing she was going to be shrunk again and be kept hostage at the Tent of Telepathy.

"-me!" I waved the wand at Mabel.

Dipper was unconcious on the ground, while Mabel covered her... face up with a sweater or something..."

"Mabel, are you okay? My marshmallow, its ok." I leaned in for a peck on the cheek.

Suddenly, she slapped me. "DON'T TOUCH ME, GIDEON!"

"But... I thought the spell would have WORKED..."

My sentence was interrupted by some muffles coming from the carpet. I think Dipper wasn't knocked out for very long.

"G-g-Gideon?" He asked, a blush immediately rising to his cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

Mabel looked bewildered, but not as much as I was.

And then it came to me.

I used a love spell on my worst enemy.


	2. Milkshakes, Blushing, and Angry Mabel

The shock of this caused me to blank out for a minute or two. Then my surroundings came into view. Dipper was still a little woozy, trying to stand up (I really had no idea it would make you pass out). When he finally succeeded in standing, he wobbled back and forth until he slipped back down. Fortunately, I caught him just as he was about to hit the ground. He smiled up at me, fluttering his lashes as if he were just waking up. A blush rose to my cheeks. This could not be good...

Mabel sat down beside Dipper (whom I let go of as soon as I knew I was blushing), water bottle in hand. Disrupting the silence, she splashed it all over Dipper's face.

"Dipper! You're awake!" She cried happily, hugging him with all her might. Dipper, now fully awake, got off the ground and stood directly next to me.

"Who wants to see my newest sweater!" Mabel blurted out, breaking the extremely awkward silence.

"Not today, Mabel." He said, staring at me. Mabel did a huff. He ALWAYS was interested in her latest sweater project.

"So... Gideon.." Dipper started. "The Diner has got happy hour today- milkshakes half off. Wanna come with me?"

"Are you asking me to go with you to get a milkshake?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well..um... I guess you could put it like that- unless you don't want to=" he stammered, staring at his feet.

Suddenly, there was this pang inside my chest (where I think my heart is). I felt sorry for him. And I have NEVER felt sorry for anyone. Not even my idiot dad or my neat-freak mom.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go with you."

His face lit up immediately. "Great! Let's go!" he exclaimed, purposely bumping his hand against mine.

Mabel looked as red as a tomato. And about as steamed as a vegetable, too. She squeezed her way in between us. "I'm coming too! And that's FINAL."

We were very confused. Why was Mabel so mad?

* * *

At the diner, we all got into a booth. Or, at least, we tried, but Dipper kept trying to get next to me and Mabel was sneaking her way in between. In the end, I sat in the far corner, Dipper sat at the edge, and Mabel sat in the middle on the other side. Her staredown was clue that that was as close as Dipper and I could get.

Not that I really minded. The love spell thing worked much better than I imagined. If only I didn't have such lousy aim.

When we got our shakes, I noticed that the waitress only gave us 2. That was odd...

"Dipper! You were supposed to get three!" Mabel whispered. "Why did you order 2?"

Dipper blushed for about the 75th time that day (I WAS NOT COUNTING!). "Well, I spent all my money on Summerween candy, and I only had enough to buy 2. Since Gideon and I both wanted chocolate, and the shakes here are pretty large, I figured... Why not save the money and split it?"

Mabel's face twisted into a tight knot as Dipper got out 2 straws from the dispenser. He plopped them into out drink. "Alright, Gideon, let's eat!"

The awkward silence followed as we both took sips from the chocolate shake. It was good, but it would've been better without Dipper's nose three inches from mine.

"Hold on!" spurted Mabel, nearly spilling her own drink as she jumped toward us. "I want a sip."

"But Mabel... you HAVE a shake." Dipper whined.

"Well, strawberry gets boring after a while. I want chocolate!"

She grabbed a straw and took a big slurp of the shake. I think she was trying to make sure there was none left.

"Mabel, you're gonna get sick." I said. "Just eat your own."

She frowned, slinking back into her seat. "Fine then, Gideon, drink your dumb shake." _See if I care..._

**Yayyyy! Chapter 2! :D **_  
_

**There really needs to be more GideonXDipper fics (For all the anime yaoi shippers out there...)**

**As you can see, Mabel is jelly! (jealous) :o**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, a young couple emerged into the diner. Seeing their faces made Mabel even MORE upset (And she was already stabbing the fries she got with a fork..). I didn't know why, really, until the red-headed girl in the couple spoke up.

"Hey Dipper!" She waved.

Dipper smiled at the girl. "Hey Wendy." he said casually. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Wendy responded. "Robbie and I were on a date."

'Robbie', the punk boy with his arm around Wendy's waist, smiled and looked into her eyes. Wendy batted her eyelashes, giggling.

All of a sudden, Mabel looked surprised. And she didn't seem quite nearly as mad anymore. (Well, she was still pretty angry, but not at the girl). Dipper remained calm and was pretty happy, even when Robbie and Wendy were acting all 'lovey-dovey'. I was really confused.

"Gideon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mabel asked me, annoyed and just as confused as I was.

"Ok..." I said, getting up from my seat.

Mabel led me over to the old pie machine and crossed her arms, giving me the death stare.

"What?" I asked.

"That girl Dipper was talking to? Wendy? He's had a HUGE crush on her for, like, 6 episodes."

"EPISODES!?"

"Anyways, before your stupid love spell, he would get SO JEALOUS every time Robbie and Wendy were even _together. _In fact, he even went BACK IN TIME multiple times JUST to prevent them from dating."

"So?"

"SO, that was the most affectionate display between them I've ever SEEN. And Dipper? He wasn't the LEAST bit mad! He actually was quite happy!"

"Why are you telling me this?" I questioned her.

She pointed at me. "Because of your dumb spell, he doesn't like her anymore."

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean, you seemed pretty pleased with it..."

She turned around, muttering under her breath. "Don't you get it? That means he doesn't like me anymore, either."

* * *

Mabel stormed out of the diner. I swear I saw tears or something.

"What's wrong with Mabel?" Dipper asked me, genuine concern on his face.

I shrugged. "Not quite sure..." I said, even though I pretty much knew what was bugging her.

Wendy paused for a minute, but then tried to break the awkward silence. "So, Dipper... why are you here with Gideon?"

We both answered at the same time, only I said "Truce." and he said "Date."

She was bewildered by our answered, but I think Robbie listened to Dipper's more... unfortunately...

"Ha! I was right about Dipper!" he exclaimed. "You owe me ten bucks, Wendy."

Wendy rolled her eyes and forked over the money. She didn't really mind if Dipper was... that way... but the couple had made a bet to whether it was true or not.

As soon as I realized what was going on, I began frantically explaining. "No! It's not like that! He didn't mean a DATE date! Heh.. heh... it was just a FRIENDSHIP date!"

Wendy smiled and held out a hand to make the stop sign at me. "Dude, you don't need to explain."

"I don't"

"Nope. Love works in mysterious ways..."

Robbie and Wendy walked out of the diner, waving bye to us. I slumped down, plopping my head facedown on the table. "Crap.." I whispered. Dipper leaned on me, pitiful expression on his face. "It's ok, Gideon, I'm sorry.." I blushed.

I hated today.

**Whew! Sorry about not updating! I was a little busy. As for this, well... I am pretty sure that Wendy and Robbie would definitely have made that kind of bet about Dipper XDDD. **

**Read and review! Arigitou!**


	4. What is this feeling!

**OMG I'm soooo sorry I didn't update! :'( On the bright side, I am NOW. :D I had tons and tons of homework, AND I'm working an an OHSHC fic. But, I must stay faithful to this fic.**

**R&R Kudasai!**

"That STUPID GIDEON! He ALWAYS ruins everything!" Mabel screamed into her pillow.

While Dipper and Gideon were out on their date, or "The Horrible Event That Involves My Brother Dipper Drooling Over The Creepiest Guy Ever"as Mabel preferred to call it, she had invited Candy and Grenda over to the mystery shack to vent.

"It's just like when HE tricked me into dating him. And now he's going after Dipper..."

"I don't think he's going after Dipper," Candy interrupted. "I mean, I'm not sticking up for him, but wasn't he trying to aim at _you _instead?"

Mabel crossed her arms over her knees. Candy was right, of course. "But... but... it's not FAIR!" she sobbed. "What if... he actually DOES fall for him... my life would be over. And Gideon would be my BROTHER IN LAW."

"Worst case scenario." Grenda comforted, patting Mabel on the back. "Maybe... Gideon will find a spell that reverses it!

"You don't understand how well it works! I told you guys about Wendy, right? Well, I don't think if they would've been MAKING OUT right in _front _of him he would've cared. It's like..." Mabel buried her head in between her legs more. "It's like he doesn't even know I exist."

She ran out of the room (even though her friends were still there), crying her eyes out. Grenda and Candy still sat on her bed, silent as to what they had just seen.

"Wow..." said Grenda, thinking. "She cares about her brother a lot, doesn't she?"

Candy pushed her glasses up her nose, annoyed at the comment, and sighed. "You're really not catching on here, are you?"

* * *

Dipper and Gideon walked along the sidewalk, having finished their meal a while ago.

"So..." Dipper asked. "What'cha wanna do now?"

Gideon gave him a startled, confused look. "Do NOW? That was it."

Dipper looked hurt. "But-but- Gideon... please? I'm sorry if I embarrassed you..."

He began to cry a little. Usually, his enemy feeling complete and utter sadness was great news, and he could watch all day. But for some reason, he couldn't stand to see him upset today. HE WAS NOT FALLING FOR DIPPER! He was just... um... well... Gideon didn't actually _know_ why he didn't want to see him cry.

"Okay, okay! If it will get you to shut your crying, maybe we can... um... do something later." he looked down, annoyed, angry, but red in the face.

As if a 'happy' spell went over him, Dipper's face lit up. "Thank you so much, Gideon!"

All of a sudden, without any warning, Dipper lept up into the air and wrapped his arms around Gideon, sheer delight on his face.

And on Gideon's face? It was no different than a tomato, except that Gideon's face had a shocked look on it.

After about thirty seconds or so, Dipper let go, a blush on his face as well. But while Dipper's blush didn't last that long, Gideon was still flustered even a minute after the hug.

"Wha-wha- what the HECK was THAT FOR?!" He demanded.

"Just to say thank you." Dipper smiled. "Now where are we going next?

* * *

In the end, Gideon had decided to take Dipper to the lake, the same place he took Mabel on one of their dates. It was only 5:30, but the days were getting shorter, so it was just about sunset. Canoeing on the lake at sunset, huh?

_Perfectly romantic... _Gideon thought to himself.

_ Whoa. Where did THAT come from?_

He was pretty sure he was losing it. He still hated Dipper, right? True, he _did _resemble his beautiful sister a bit. But he despised him. And he's just under a trance, anyways. It wasn't real.

So why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

The two boys got into the canoe, and Gideon rowed them out onto the lake. He'd always liked it here. No-one expected him to be cute and lovely. Especially... Dipper, actually...

He looked across the canoe at the boy he accidentally used the spell on. Dipper seemed calm, relaxed... happy, even. He was looking at the sky, a swirl of pink, purple, orange, red, yellow, and so many other undescribable colors.

Gideon realized, he didn't have to put on the sweet and lovable act for Dipper. He already knew what he was like. It wasn't fake. Not even with Mabel had it been like this...

And then it hit him. Like a bullet train. Suddenly, he got this tingly feeling inside him. And it wasn't from bad food.

_Maybe it's from... _he stared at Dipper again. _Are you crazy? It can't be from him._

Gideon just felt... weird now. He looked around, trying to cover up the awkwardness. The sun was just about to set. Ah, the sun... that should distract him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Dipper interrupted his thoughts, sleepily grinning at the paintbrush-stroke sky.

"Yeah, it is..." Gideon said, acquiring the same expression as Dipper.

He turned to face Dipper, still staring at the sunset, looking... so... adorable.

Then... all of a sudden, Gideon didn't know what came over him. He barely had time to think about it before he did. He leaned over and grabbed the back of Dipper's head, pushing it forward, until their lips touched.

Dipper's eyes opened up in shock, a blush creeping up onto his face. Closing his eyes, he began to kiss back. Their lips danced together, under the sunset. Dipper put his arms around Gideon, leaving nearly no space in between them. Gideon, heartbeat a mile a minute, put his arms around Dipper's waist.

After a few minutes, the need for air pulled them apart. Gideon wasn't sure what just happened, but he knew one thing. That as much as he hated the news, he loved Dipper. He saw the other boy, face still red, across the canoe, grinning widely.

The sunset turned to a black, dark night, full moon in the sky.

And Gideon thought, maybe he HADN'T used the spell on the wrong person.

* * *

**Awwwwww! The last line :') Lol.**

**Funny thing is, the whole time I was writing this, it reminded me SO MUCH of that SasuNaru doujinshi "The Insider".**

**If you watch Naruto (and you ship them :D), READ THIS DOUJINSHI. IT IS AMAZING. 3 Its just so beautiful.**

**Oh, sorry again for not updating. But, I gave you an EXTRA LONG FLUFFY chapter. So we're even. XDDD**


	5. Gideon and the internet

_Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! _The clock rung nine. Gideon's eyes, fixiated on the ceiling, were wide open. He couldn't stop thinking about Dipper. Well, he ALWAYS couldn't stop thinking about Dipper. But when he thought about him before, it was for revenge, and how he wanted to destroy every fiber of his miniscule being. Not the way he laughed, the way he'd casually and subtley flip his hair, or the way he sneezed like a kitten, which was what Gideon was thinking about at the moment.

_This isn't right... He's my mortal enemy, I don't like him... _he thought. _Oh, shoot! I totally FORGOT he was_ a_ boy! Well... it's really not that hard to forget, just by looking at him._..

Gideon sighed. Why did he even kiss that twit earlier? And why hasn't he thought about Mabel for 3 hours.

_What was my nickname for her again? Lamb?... no... honeyflower?... no... bumblebee? no... Sugarplum? What kind of lousy nickname is that?_

Giving up, he got off of the bed and began pacing the room. He needed something to get his mind off Dipper. ANYTHING.

At last, he found his salvation. "Finally!" he exclaimed. It was a fairly old computer, but it was still in good shape, on the desk in the corner. Gideon approached it and hit the power button near the floor. The computer slowly started up, and the password page soon appeared. Gideon typed in his password. _marshmallow12. _He needed to change that password soon.

Another thing he needed to change soon, Gideon realized, was his background, which had a picture of Mabel knitting a sweater and smiling. How long had it been sinced he used this? Oh that's right. Before the spell.

He opened the tab for internet explorer and went on Google. Fingers on the keyboard, he was ready to type. Suddenly he leaned back, sinking in to the fluffy desk chair, realization dawning on him. Now what would he search? What to do when you're in love with your mortal enemy's sister and you try to use a love spell on her to return your feelings but you accidentally use it on your mortal enemy which makes HIM fall in love with you but you actually start to fall in love with him? Too long.

Instead, he just searched for one of those Ask sites. Maybe there was someone who was in a situation like him.

Gideon typed in his question, leaving out a LOT of the things that had actually happened. When his fingers left the keyboard, he read over his words one last time to make sure he typed it in correctly. "What do you do if you're in love with someone but you know you could never get them?"

Surprisingly, he only had to wait a few minutes before someone answered his question. He stared at the screen, reading off the answer. "What do you mean by you could 'never get them'? If you love this person enough, and it's meant to be, maybe they will see that they love you too. Everything happens for a reason."

Gideon re-read the answer over again several times. He looked at the clock at the side of the room, which said 12:00.

"MIDNIGHT?! I'd better be getting to bed." He said, shutting down his computer and hopping into bed.

But he couldn't stop repeating that last line from the answer. "Everything happens for a reason." Gideon whispered for the last time before dozing off to sleep.

**OMIGOSH. I'm SO SO SO SO sorry for forgetting to update. I couldn't think of anything, school, friends, and I guess I just couldn't finish it. SUMIMASEN! :'(**

**To those of you who have been very faithful to this story, sorry again for not doing it! Plus, I got into Death Note... and LXLight is very addicting.**

**Great news, though! I thought of the ending! Which may or may not be soon! But I'm not telling you what it is just yet! ;)**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I will try to update soon!**


	6. Mabel Snaps

**Oh. My. Gosh. I am beyond sorry! **

**I can't believe I didn't update!**

**7th grade was really, really busy! But now I'm out!**

**It's been a really tough year, too. I'm kinda struggling with myself. (Not in the best state of mind)**

**But I am back. **

**(My sister now has an account, and she's writing for the Austin and Ally archive. That's kind of what reminded me...)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to those who reviewed and waited.**

When Dipper woke up that morning, he did definitely not expect what was coming to him.

Mabel was hovering above his body, pinning him down. She was seething with rage, and she didn't look like she slept very well the night before.

"Um... Mabel... what are you doing?" He asked, attempting to squirm out of her iron grip.

"Listen Dipper," Mabel said. "I am not going to just sit here and let this whole thing with Gideon happen."

"What thing with Gideon?" Dipper blinked innocently.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! Do you even realize what he's doing to you?!" She yelled.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mabel..."

"I KNOW you went on a 'date' with him last night. I know about everything. And believe me, it's all a lie."

"A lie?" Dipper's expression faded.

"He used a LOVE SPELL on you, Dipper." Mabel smiled evilly. "A love spell that was meant for ME."

Mabel had been slowly going insane ever since that day. It was only a matter of time before she snapped.

"You're WRONG. He kissed me..." he cried.

"He KISSED you?! Ha! He hates you, Dipper. He's using you to get me."

Dipper's eyes widened, and his heart broke.

"In fact, you're just a nuisance to him."

Mabel jumped off the bed. "Sorry."

He lied there motionless, trying to process what his sister had said. Why would Gideon be using him? This was nothing like in any of his mystery books, or even in his secret stash of BL romance manga he stole from Mabel.

He cringed just mentioning them to himself. But, hey, some of those had REALLY GOOD plotlines!

_Oh, who am I kidding? Mabel's probably right. It's the only thing that makes sense..._

All of a sudden, Dipper COULDN'T believe it. There was no way.

Determined, he stood up. "You're wrong, Mabel. I'm going to prove it to you."

**About the whole 'BL romance manga' thing, I'm pretty sure Mabel would read shoujo manga. I mean, it's just so FITTING. **

**In case you don't know what BL means, I suggest you look it up ;)**

**Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Breakfast was awkward. Very, very awkward.

Mabel stabbed her pancakes with her fork, and Dipper continuously stared at the ceiling.

Soos, sensing the tension, tried to come up with some halfway decent topic to clear the air.

"So... um... how's everything with Gideon going?" he asked.

The Pines twins both glared at Soos. Mabel looked like she was about ready to throw that fork at him.

"Should I have said anything?..."

"No. It's ok." Dipper said calmly. "In fact, I think I might just go on another date with him."

"Wait a minute, you're DATING GIDEON?" Grunkle Stan walked in, shocked. "I didn't want ANY of you to be associated with him. Now you're DATING?!"

"They're not _'dating'_!" Mabel burst out. "Can we just move on?"

"Mabel, we can't just 'move on'!" Dipper yelled. "I love him and that's that!"

"Please. You're under a spell!"

Soos had never seen them like this. You know, they were pretty good kids. He didn't want to see them rip eachother apart.

"You can't control who I date, Mabel!"

"Oh yes I can! You did it when _I _was with Gideon!"

"That was different!" Dipper said defensively.

"How so?"

"For one thing, you didn't even WANT to date him!"

"BECAUSE HE WAS MENTALLY INSANE!" Mabel screamed.

"Listen, maybe you two should just agree to disagree-"

"NOT NOW SOOS!" they both yelled.

"At this point, I'd rather you date ANYONE else than Lil' Gideon." Mabel said.

"Like who?" Dipper responded bitterly.

"I don't know, Wendy? Candy?" she asked.

"Oh please, we ALL know Candy is more into Grenda-"

"Alright, how about ROBBIE?"

"Robbie? He hates me! And isn't he dating Wendy?" he stated.

"He and Wendy broke up last night! Remember?"

"Oh yeah... well, he still hates me. Hate is hate, right?"

"Actually," Soos interjected. "Weren't you telling me about some love/hate relationship in one of those BL mangas you read?"

Dipper blushed. "NO I WASN'T!"

"WHAT? Dipper, you STOLE MY MANGA!"

"Uh, heh heh..."

Mabel paused. "Wait a minute, if you like reading BL... then why the heck did you have a crush on Wendy?"

"Probably to hide his crush on her boyfriend..." Grunkle Stan muttered in the kitchen.

"I-I DIDN'T HAVE A C-CRUSH ON ROBBIE!" Dipper stammered.

He walked to where Grunkle Stan was standing.

"How did you find out anyways?" he whispered.

"Well, let's see, you randomly start proclaiming a crush on a girl, whom you had no chance with, for no reason, Mabel and her friends are more manly than you'll ever be... shall I continue?"

"Please do!" Mabel snickered. "Seeing Dipper embarrassed is the next best thing to seeing him break up with Gideon!"

* * *

Gideon walked out the front door of his house, carefully avoiding his dad, who kept trying to get him to do some publicity stunt lately.

"Oh, the audience loved that Mabel girl you were dating!" He had said. "It's a shame it didn't work out! Got yer' eye on another little lady?"

Gideon cringed at the thought. He wasn't going to be humiliated like that again.

Plus, if his dad found out he had actually kissed Dipper Pines, of all people, he would probably disown him or something. It was literally like Romeo and Juliet, except hopefully six people wouldn't die because of it.

He was headed to the Mystery Shack now, maybe so he could talk some sense into Dipper. He didn't think Dipper was going to be stupid enough to broadcast their relationship over all of Gravity Falls, but who knows what could happen with that weird love spell.

In hindsight, if he had wanted Mabel to fall for him, he could've just been a better person. Or became a vampire. That would have been very effective.

But everything happens for a reason right?

And though he hated to admit it, kissing Dipper was much better than kissing Mabel. Not that the latter had actually happened.

Before he knew it, Gideon had arrived at the Mystery Shack.

"Here goes nothing..." Gideon said, knocking.

Dipper and Mabel both answered the door.

"What do you want, Gideon?" Mabel asked suspiciously.

"Look, can I talk to Dipper? Alone?"

Dipper glared at Mabel. "Well, you heard him, go back to eating."

Mabel frowned. "Fine. Whatever."

Gideon stared at Dipper. He looked really cute today...

What was he thinking? God, nothing was going his way lately. Now he starts thinking these gushy thoughts.

"Dipper, I was just wondering... would you like to go out with me?"

**Yay! I finally updated sooner! Anyways, about this chapter, it was kinda cracky XDD. But this isn't a super-dramatic fanfic anyways.**

**I got asked about Muffin Explosion: will I be writing any fanfiction for that pairing? The answer to that is probably. I need to finish up some other fanfics first, and I need to actually get a story idea. It will probably be a songfic. **

**So please read & review!**

**PS: I'm probably going to watch No.6 again after this! ^o^/ **

**It's a really cool anime, and the manga is amazing too!**


End file.
